Monacoball
Principality of Monacoball |nativename = : Principauté de Monacoballe : Principatu de Múnegubala |founded = 1063 |image = Monacosea.PNG |caption = I Can Into El Reno! |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Small, shy, meek |language = French Monégasque Italian Provençal |type = Latin |capital = Monaco (city-state) |affiliation = UNball |religion = Roman Catholic |friends = Franceball Italyball USAball (He can into princess) Rhodesiaball Macauball Las Vegasball |enemies = Flag Stealers! |likes = Racecars, Money, Gambling, No Tax, Grace Kelly |hates = Poor people. |predecessor = Republic of Genoaball |intospace = No, not even in personal space |food = I am french, no? Or a little bit... |reality = Principality of Monacoball |imagewidth = }}Monacoball is a tiny and rich countryball in Europe bordering Franceball. History Monacoball was born as a 2ball and was adopted by Gaulball and Kingdom of Italyball (HRE) till 1183. In 1860 by the Treaty of Turin, the Sardiniaball's forces pulled out of the principality and the surrounding county of Niceball (as well as Savoyball) was ceded to Franceball. Monacoball became Franceball's protectorate as he was many times before. Monacoball's sovereignty was recognized by the Franco-Monegasque Treaty of 1861. In 1869, the principality stopped collecting income tax from its residents—an indulgence the Grimaldi family could afford to entertain thanks solely to the extraordinary success of the casino. This made Monacoball not only a playground for the rich, but also a favored place for them to live. In 1963, a crisis developed when Charles de Gaulle president of Franceball blockaded Monacoball, angered by its status as a tax haven for wealthy French. It was a spectacular event, as in Naboo planet and it forced Monacoball to respect better its affiliation to the policy of Franceball who does never laugh with cash. Many of the world's top professional cyclists and Novak Djokovic call Monacoball home, the mountains surrounding its clay such as the Col de la Madone make it an ideal place to train. Monacoball also hosts an F1 GP every year on its clay. Flag Colors How to draw Monacoball is similar to Polandball ( Poland also stole his sunglasses and got in trouble with his neighbors and caused trouble for Monaco) and Indonesiaball. So, he wears sunglasses (because of their wealth): # Divide the basic circle shape into two horizontal stripes, red and white, just like Indonesiaball and Polandball. # Draw the eyes or a pair of sunglasses similar to USAball, and you've finished. Relationships Friends * Franceball - My mom * Macauball, Las Vegasball- Fellow Gamblers * Russiaball - good football. Enemies * Polandball, Indonesiaball - Flag Stealers! Also, Indonesiaball, WHY ARE YOUR FLAG COLORS EXACTLY THE SAME AS MINE???!!! Gallery Byz-Little Stingy.png SPDKRMD.png Abc.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Meet the RED crew.png Does_it_come_subcompact_by_Sitoutumaton.png Monacosea.PNG 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Reddit legitprivilege Often imitated never duplicated.png 84wEmWH.png 28bw7iw2298x.png HugBVAZ.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Monaco.png Franceballlands.png Monacoball-1.png es:Mónacoball fr:Monacoballe pl:Monacoball zh:摩纳哥球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Red White Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monacoball Category:Monégasque Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Occitan Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Latin Category:Monarchy Category:West Europe Category:Vodka Lovers